Lyran Guard
The Lyran Guard is a 12th Founding Loyalist Successor Chapter of the Imperial Fists created in the 35th Millennium during the time period of the Nova Terra Interregnum. Given the duty by the High Lords of Terra to protect the Gierland Sector from xeno and chaos incursion, the Lyran Guard were originally conceived solely as guardians while the older Chapters and more veteran brethren were being called upon to combat the Ur-Council of Nova Terra. The Lyran Guard were formed on the relatively-isolated, but strategically significant, planet of Tharkad where their fortress-monastery of Coventry is located. From Tharkad’s central position in the sector, the Lyran Guard are capable of mounting rapid responses to planets in need of defense which has resulted in an ever-growing reputation for the Guard’s capabilities as a quick deploying Chapter. In the five millennia since their founding, the Guard have become characterized for their concern of civilian casualties by putting their duty as protectors of the Imperium’s people as their primary objective during their operations. Given the urban environments found on many of the planets of the Gierland sector, the Guard have also developed a preference for close quarters combat and are known for their veterans who often wield Tharkad-pattern greatswords. Chapter History During the dark period of the Nova Terra Interregnum in which mankind yet again fractured into civil war, the Imperium found itself in dire need of more troops to secure its now-unstable borders. Swathes of space in the Segmentum Ultima were becoming largely unprotected as forces were diverted to Segmentum Pacificus in an attempt to reclaim it from the Ur-Council. Notable Campaigns * Third War for Armageddon (998.M41) - The Lyran Guard contributed three of its Nova Galaxies to the Third War for Armageddon which included the II Galaxy consisting of highly experienced close-combat infantry, the heavy infantry of III Galaxy, and the fire-support oriented V Galaxy. * 13th Black Crusade (999.M41) - The Battle of Tyrok Fields, at the very onset of the 13th Black Crusade, signified to the forces of the Imperium the long-awaited return of Abaddon the Despoiler. The Lyran Guard contributed three understrength Nova Galaxies—all coming from the Third War for Armageddon—to the defense of the Cadian Sector and assisted the Death Spectres during the Siege of Lelithar. An additional two Reserve Galaxies were dispatched from Tharkad, but did not arrive in sector until after Cadia’s destruction. * Ultramar Campaign (999.M41) - The survivors of the broken defense of the Cadian Sector were quickly rerouted back to Tharkad. Arriving several days later, they were quickly reinforced and joined by the I Galaxy before dispatching to the Realm of Ultramar following the news of a Chaos invasion of Macragge. The Veteran I Galaxy, three Nova Galaxies (II, IV, V), and two Reserve Galaxies (VII, IX), assisted in the defense of the Ultramarines fortress-monastery against the Chaos Black Legion. * Terran Crusade (999.M41) - * Indomitus Crusade (999.M41) - Chapter Homeworld Tharkad is a rugged and icy planet serving as the capital of the Tharkad Cluster within the Ultima Segmentum, characterized by its technologically advanced society and industrial capability. The planet serves as the homeworld of the Lyran Guard, housing its massive fortress-monastery of Coventry, and acts as the Chapter’s principal recruitment planet. While the Lyran Guard do not interfere with the politics of the civilian population of Tharkad, the various city-states actively acknowledge their role as protectors of the planet. It is unique in that it maintains a significant amount of its history prior to the Age of Strife inside a massive underground archives beneath the planetary capital city of Asgard. Chapter Recruitment The Lyran Guard recruit from a plethora of worlds in the Geirland Sector, including their homeworld of Tharkad. Many of these planets from which the Guard draw their recruits are technologically advanced societies, preferring to avoid Feral Worlds altogether as the savagery of feral societies is viewed as an unstable element in Aspirants. Similar to the Crimson Fists, the Lyran Guard have never sought out savagery for savagery sake. Instead, they spend their time searching for possible candidates possessing characteristics which include honor, brotherhood, dedication, and mental fortitude. Lyran Guard Neophytes follow the same path as those of other Codex Astartes-compliant Chapters by serving in the X Galaxy as scout marines. They are expected to undergo several combat deployments observed by members of the Knightly Orders who will then issue Marks of the Fists to prepared Neophytes. Those who have received the mark are then given the authority to undergo their final ritual of Zellbrigen. In Zellbrigen, a Neophyte must issue a challenge to a member of the Absichern and survive the fight in honorable one on one combat. Zellbrigen can be initiated anywhere at any moment and any time following a receival of a Mark of the Fist. If an Aspirant is capable of surviving against their opponent for a predetermined amount of time, they will go on to become fully initiated Battle-Brothers of the Chapter and be assigned into one of the Lyran Guard Reserve Galaxies. Any Aspirants that do not manage to hold their own in a Zellbrigen, or any whose bodies prove unable to accept the Chapter’s gene-seed and implants, go on to become Chapter Serfs. Chapter Combat Doctrine The Lyran Guard are capable of engaging in almost every type of warfare—much like their other Space Marine Brethren—and can be outfitted as needed per theater. The Chapter has an armoury possessing a plethora of weaponry and equipment. Despite their all-encompassing array of arms, the Lyran Guard are not dissimilar to their progenitors in that they are naturally suited for both maintaining and breaking sieges with a very specific focus on urban environments. Given the typically low-visibility blizzard conditions that the Lyran Guard often find themselves in, they have a specific preference for close-range hard hitting weapons. This often includes meltaguns, grav-cannons and swords. The development of their preference for sword-based combat alongside their inherent fearlessness has made them skilled masters of the art of the breakthrough assault; this has resulted in a well-developed rapport with their crusading brethren of the Black Templars. The breakthrough strategy of the Lyran Guard focuses on two primary stages. The first consists of landing ground troops to the battlefield to gauge an enemy’s strength and to scout out their defenses. This initial troop landing primarily consists of standard Tactical Squads, their heavy weapons support, and any vehicles. After probing their enemy for weaknesses, the Guard formulates their overall strategy of attack. The second stage consists of a combination of ground assault and orbital attack in which standard troops engage the enemy at range while veterans of the Knightly Orders deep strike via drop pods and gunships. Chapter Gene-Seed The Lyran Guard, as a Successor Chapter of the Imperial Fists, have inherited all of the genetic traits found in their progenitors. As such, members lack the Betcher’s Gland and the Sus-an Membrane; this makes all Astartes of the Lyran Guard incapable of spitting corrosive acid and unable to be placed in a state of suspended animation. Other than these two genetic defects inherited from their Primarch, the Lyran Guard possess a very stable gene-seed stock. Chapter Beliefs Chapter Organization Lyran Guard Unique Formations * Zweihänder Order Knights - Astartes of the Zweihänder Order, organized into five-man units called Stars, are the equivalent of Company Veterans of Codex-Compliant Chapters. These Marines are decades-long veterans of the Lyran Guard and skilled in the use of nearly all forms of greatsword. Zweihänder Order commonly lead Lyran Guard assaults and are often supported by their fellow Absichern Order Knights and Tactical Marines. The common armament of a Zweihänder Veteran is a Tharkad-Pattern Greatsword and a wrist-mounted storm bolter. * Absichern Order Knights - The Absichern Order is similar in role to their Zweihänder brethren and are the closest Lyran Guard equivalent to Vanguard Veterans. Unlike the five-man Stars that the Zweihänder are commonly organized into, Absichern units—known as Lances—are often made up of ten men in order to maximize their defensive-oriented capabilities. Absichern Knights are most commonly equipped with a storm shield and any array of close combat weapon, most often a form of power sword. Lyran Guard Veterans spend time in the ranks of the Absichern Order before eventually becoming members of the more prestigious Zweihänder Order. * Jagermech Dreadnoughts - Jagermech Dreadnoughts, often abbreviated simply to Jagernoughts, are trademark Venerable Dreadnoughts fielded by the Lyran Guard that feature twin-linked autocannons and advanced targeting arrays. They are often deployed in a direct support role to Lyran Guard units on the ground where their rapid-firing, high power weaponry can be universally utilized against enemy infantry and vehicles. Order of Battle Chapter Command Chapter Galaxy Organization Deathwatch Service Notable Lyran Guard Chapter Fleet Chapter Relics Chapter Appearance Chapter Colours The Lyran Guard paint their armor in Tharkad blue, utilizing slate gray trim, and white markings. The rank of squad sergeant is indicated with a white helmet while veteran status is denoted with one-third of a veteran's power armor painted in white. Special roles within the chapter are designated using a combination of both Lyran-Guard unique iconography and Codex Astartes-approved symbols with squad numbers denoted with a small roman numeral on a Marine's left knee. Chapter Badge The Lyran Guard badge is very similar to the badge of the Imperial Fists, retaining a clenched fist as its main symbol. The primary differences between that of their own and the badge of their Progenitors is the fist is a shade of blue and has been given more of a mechanical appearance in relation to the technical background of the Lyran Guard home planet of Tharkad. The traditional roundel has also been exchanged for an elongated gray diamond to represent the Lyran Guards' expertise in cold weather combat. Allies Imperial Fists Black Templars 203rd Combined Notable Quotes Gallery Lyran Guard IV Galaxy Tactical Marine.png|A Lyran Guard Tactical Marine of the IV Galaxy equipped with Mark IV Maximus Armor. Lyran Guard Primaris Intercessor.png|Lyran Guard Primaris Intercessor of the II Galaxy, IX Star armed with a Cawl-Pattern bolt rifle. Lyran Guard Veteran.png|A Lyran Guard Primaris Zweihänder of the I Galaxy, I Star armed with a wrist-mounted storm bolter and Tharkad-pattern greatsword. Category:Imperium Category:Space Marines Category:Lyran Guard